Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 685 - Dilated Time
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #685 - Dilated Time is the six-hundred eighty-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-fourth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Creeper Attack Kurt hears Wolfie bark and breaks out of the Hidey Hole, only to face a Creeper. He panics and flees, and sees another one. Kurt finally escapes, and said this stream is going to be live on Twitch. Kurt says the Direct Relief fundraiser is still continuing a long history of over $400,000 raised for charity. $15,070.51 is the number, yet again a palindrome. Kurt then falls in a lake with floating gravel above it, and realizes he is in a tight situation. He pillars out, and moves on. Kurt thinks that he might do some milestone rewards, like building the Saturn V Lego rocket. He also jokes that at 1,000 (aka double) Twitch subscribers he will return to Kerbal Space Program. Kurt realizes whenever Wolfie spawns, the game lags. After sleeping on an Elevated Hidey Hole, Kurt tabs out and fixes things. Question: If you could talk to Kurt one year ago, what's one thing you'd ask? Thinking that was not that long ago, Kurt says he was in Seattle taking anxiety medication. Wolfie runs far from Kurt when he wants to take a picture of impressive terrain, but comes back in time. Question: Similarly, talking to Kurt one year in the future, what's something you would want to tell him? Not sure what to do with these questions, Kurt moves on. Question: Have you had any good pizza lately? He's been having Udi's gluten free pizza, but not much other pizza. Kurt made some good guacamole recently, and says Juno likes avocados. Question: If you had a chance enough to go to a black hole for the time dilation to take effect, would you want to wait there a while to see what technology humanity invents in a few hundred years? Kurt cautiously says he does not think it works that way. He thinks that there is no definitive boundary where that dilation start to take effect. Calling Wolfie Juno, Kurt sets down Wolfie many times to illustrate the effects of time dilation, but maybe thinks that is different than a black hole. Kurt thinks that everybody would time travel if given the chance. Question: Have you ever intended to start speeding up your journey to the Far Lands after reaching a certain milestone, like making longer episodes or making episodes more often? I'd like to know, because it seems like there is still a very long journey ahead He confirms that he is still far from the Far Lands, and then talks about May not being the month of Kurt so far. People's support enables Kurt to take Saturdays off to go to the beach. Kurt thinks maybe he should record vlogs at the same time, but doesn't want every aspect of his life tied to work. Kurt responds to encouraging messages in chat, and says he knows to take it easy but wants to share more. Mentioning that he never owned a laptop, Kurt finally goes to bed.